


Origami

by Writing-The-Ghostbusters (writingfanfic)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Origami, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Ghostbusters
Summary: For the prompt: 'Can I get a Holtz x f!reader? Maybe the reader is the GB's new secretary (we all know they need someone bc sweet sweet Kevin is just not cut for this lol still love him) and she's pretty shy/oblivious but falls super hard for Holtz (who wouldn't). Maybe also reader loves crafting so she makes little gifts for Holtz?!'I tried!





	Origami

You step into the office, blinking, and Kevin grins at you from behind the desk.

“Hey, (Y/N)!”

“Hey, Kev.” You sit down next to him. “What happened overnight?” You know that whatever this gorgeous, blond chunk of idiocy is about to tell you will be complete nonsense, but you like to make him feel important.

“Well, I had a tuna sandwich at about half past seven, and then at 3 a.m. I decided to get myself take-out…” You nod along, already tuning out. The phones aren’t ringing, which is a good sign, but you want Kevin to go home. It’s probably for the best. “A small dragon wrecked part of the office at 5am, and they’re just taking the burned stuff out now, and I had a bagel at 7.”

You could ask for more details, but at this point, you know Kevin will have been too busy doing  _something_  else than notice the dragon. You smile at him, and he stands up.

“Alright. Gotta go home and feed Mike.” He stands up, and puts his hat on, and you marvel every day at the fact he survives the commute. “Alright. Later.” You nod, and wander into the other room. Nobody’s here yet – you smile, and pull the paper out of your pocket, uncrumpling it. It’s a little swan – you put it at the edge of Holtzmann’s desk, and then flee back to your desk as you hear footsteps.

“- _even count as a ghost anyway?_ ” Patty is complaining. “Come on! Dragons are  _not_  ghosts, they are a mythological creature- oh hey, (Y/N)!”

You wave, and Erin comes up behind her, looking defeated and slightly charred.

“Well, I think as the people who catch ghosts, we sort of have a little leeway in related fields. Hey, (Y/N). Is, uh, Kevin gone?” she asks, and you nod.

“Just missed him.” Behind them, you see Holtzmann, and your stomach flips; you look back at the desk, and begin placing all of Kevin’s food wrappers into the bin. “I saw him zooming off on his little moped. Hey, (Y/N), how are ya?”

“I’m fine,” you smile shyly, and she grins at you, streaked with ashes and a  _lot_  more burned than Erin and Patty.

“Look at that face. Isn’t she cute? I’m so glad we have her.” She wanders off, and you lean your head against your hand to try and stop yourself turning red – Erin follows her, but Patty stops and leans in.

“Uh… you know you’re super red right now, right?” she says, smiling, and you look up at her, cheeks even redder. “So damn cute.” She pinches your cheek, and you narrow your eyes jokingly, sticking out your tongue.

“How come you’re still immaculate?” you shoot back, and she pulls on the lapels of her cute denim jacket.

“Patty Tolan does  _not_  allow Smaug to mess up her attire,” she says, and you grin. “Anyhow-”

“ _One of those origami swans has appeared on my desk again and Erin owes me five dollars_ ,” comes a shout from the other room, and Patty looks at you. You smile weakly, cheeks red again, and she points at you.

“ _Oh, I am so onto you_ ,” she hisses, and Holtzmann appears, holding it on her palm.

“I scanned it. It’s not ghostly.  _Someone is leaving these for me._ I think they’re trying to send me a message,” she said, and looked around. “Wasn’t there an origami killer? Or was that… that was a video game, wasn’t it. Alternate reality bleeds…” She turns around, apparently not even noticing that Patty is pointing directly at your face and you are beet-red, and Patty shakes her head.

“Oh my lord, this calls for some Patty Tolan interference, you two are… you ever heard the term ‘useless lesbians’? ‘cause that,” she points at you. “Is you. And her.” You shake your head. “I had to spend  _two hours_  stackin’ paper yesterday ‘cause she thinks the damn office is haunted now.”

“I’ve only left three! Four,” you say, remembering the swan, and Patty folds her arms.

“I know. And I know what kinda paper you used, the grade,  _girl_ , I am gonna make  _you_  sort them next time if you don’t ‘fess up to Holtzy!” she snaps, and your cheeks go red.

“ _I found my fingerprint kit!_ ” You stare at your hands, and Patty sighs.

“God- _damn_ -it.”


End file.
